Qui Long
Qui Long is one of the UN-GDI Mercenaries. A cunning warrior who has been travelling all over the world, looking the adventures and dangers that he's going to challenge it. 'Origin' The Early Days Qui Long was an orphan boy who has no parents since they died in the firework accent. At his young age, he was cheerful and playful to his orphan friends back at the orphanage. But when he growned up, he has no luck of having his new foster parents and left the orphanage to find his new home until he found his new home at the shaolin temple. The Shaolin Warrior For almost seven years, Qui Long was trained and treated very well as the shaolin warrior as he learned the martial art fighting skills, studied from scrolls from the library, and mastering the weapon skills with Tai Chi training. But then, the ruthless thirteen barbaric warriors raided the temple and Qui Long was tried to stop them and saving his master but he was knocked in unconscious, leaving him to die. But he managed to escape from the burning temple, leaving him as lone survivor, and watched the terrible burning temple as it was crumbled to the ground as well recognizing their evil faces. On the next day, he found some strange weapons and equipments from the barbaric warriors: a broadsword, the katana, and the tool rope. But he must learn of how to use it first. He went to the blacksmith at the village and asked him about these strange weapons he found. With the blacksmith's help, he was trained to become a mercenary; only him who has a small but good knowledge about the strange weapons from the barbaric warriors as he mastered some useful tools and weapons and his new cunning skills as a thief, assassin, warrior, and magician. As his training is completed, he sets his sight to find his first target of the thirteen barbaric warriors from around the world. The Wondering Warrior Qui Long travelled to the eastern kingdom where his first target was believed to be at his criminal gang's main headquarters. How to get in there is very simple: weaken their defenses by assassinate the generals and disrupting their operations. After he weakened his forces, disrupted his operations, and freed the slave labors, Qui Long attacked the gang's headquarters with his cunning skill of surprise attack and encountered his first target: Urgos the Blood-Bear. After he killed Urgos the Blood-Bear easily, Qui Long sets off to kill his next targets as he was facing his toughest challenge he ever encountered. From East to West he travelled, he defeated eleven barbaric warriors from around the world, Jung Khan Ree of China; Kazi Izakemak the Insane Samurai; Raku-Raku the Vicious Serpent; Vritrak Sharkhan of Ancient India; Aziz Rashar of the Dune Warriors; Atenkhumar VI of Aegyptus; Nujur the Black Lion of the South; Tezcorapo the Exiled Jaguar Warrior; Bloodbeak of the Blood Hawk Tribe; Invicious Artros the Imperial Warrior; and Arana La Vey the Wicked Black Fox Sorceress. As he arrived at the western kingdom, he found his final target of the thirteen barbaric warriors: Duke Argo Drakere, the most powerful corrupt ruler of the world and the leader of the thirteen barbaric warriors. Qui Long recognized his face before as he remembered and must defeat him once and for all but he must eliminate his generals, professional assassins and elite mercenaries first in order to get him. After his hard work to eliminate Duke Drakere's elite forces, he infiltrated the castle by night as he entered the dungeons below until he found the shocking and grim discovery: the monks from the destroyed temple were prisoners and slave labors for Duke Drakere's evil operation and Qui Long vowed to release his friends once he defeated his final target. As he fought his way to find Duke Drakere at his throne room, he found him and fought his remaining elite knights with his Aura and then Duke Drakere himself in a hardened sword fight until Qui Long slain him, decapitate him, and freed all his fellow monks and the kingdom. As he was about to leave and returning to his home, the people praised him as a hero and he was asked to rule wisely and peacefully but Qui Long refused and thankfully the rightful ruler of the kingdom will take the throne. Rewarded with massive gold for rebuild the shaolin temple, Qui Long and his fellow freed monks returned to his home village. After the shaolin temple is rebuild with their great help of the villagers in months, Qui Long sets off to see the world once more as his new adventures has started... Aftermath On the Modern Age, Qui Long was sighted on the Himalayan Mountains, near the borders between Nepal and Tibet/China. And then later, he was recruited by the UN-GDI as their mercenary for peacekeeping missions. 'Personality' Qui Long is a brave, cunning, adventurous, smart, and devious character. He speaks well with foreign languages but he speaks mainly English and Mandarin. He doesn't care about golds and riches because of his karma but he gave golds to the poor as in Robin Hood style and doing some charity works. 'Powers and Abilities' Qui Long has various martial arts and fighting skills such as Dragon style, Taekwondo, Boxing, and Wrestling. He mastered the weapons that he recovered from the wreckage after the raid but he can also using the other confiscated weapons like spears, maces, battle axes, halberds, daggers, staffs, and war hammers. He has also good accuracy with bow and arrow, crossbow, blowdart, muskets & blunderbuss, and throwing stars. He can do also with magic. Thanks to his Aura, he can translate some foreign magic spells and use it against his foes or use it for the greater good whenever is needed. Qui Long is also the master of disguise and the cunning trickster. He subdue his selected and high ranking targets to get access into hostile territories. He carries his magical mask to allow him to fool his enemies. As a thief, Qui Long has a special lock pick to open highly secured doors, sensing booby traps, and pickpocketing without get caught. But with his full Aura, he will become the True Kirin with his shoulder glowing with dragon's fire and he's nearly indestructable and invulnerable, free from physical harms as well healing his wounds fast in a minute. 'Inspirations' * Qul Long is a Qilin, a mythical hooved creature from China; Qilin is also known as Kirin to Korea and Japan. * The character looked resemblance to one of the characters from furry RPG game called Ironclaw and Jadeclaw. Gallery Qui Long.png|Old artwork Category:Database Category:Asian Deadly Alliance Category:Deadly Alliance Mercenaries Category:UN-GDI Category:Taoist Lotus Clan